1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions that can be used for non-stick coating applications.
2. Prior Art
Non-stick coatings are well known in the art. In these coatings normally fluorocarbon resins are used, since these resins have a low surface energy as well as thermal and chemical resistance. However, non-stick coatings based upon fluorocarbon resins are limited with regard to abrasion resistance and resistance to flame contact, as well as adhesion to metal substrates. Such coatings are easily damaged when cut with a knife or another metal tool. Rubbing or sanding also easily wears these coatings away.
Non-stick coatings may be applied in a single layer or as a multilayer coating.
One of the problems that is found when using non-stick coatings in frying pans is the absence of browning or searing of the products that are prepared in these pans. This has an impact on the appearance and taste of the products prepared in this way in comparison to products that are prepared in conventional cookware without a non stick coating.
The non-stick coatings according to the present invention combine the well known easy release properties of non-stick coatings with the searing of products.